1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable accessories for furnishings, and particularly to a portable armrest for seating that may be secured to and removed from the lateral edge of the seating surface of an armless chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable, economical seating has long been known and used in school classrooms, meeting halls, and other areas where rearrangement and/or removal of the seating is required from time to time. In many instances the chairs or seats are not provided with armrests, both for the sake of economy and also to facilitate their stacking with one another for compact storage. While such armrests are not required for the use of the chairs, some form of armrest would provide greater comfort for a person seated in the chair. This is of some benefit in an academic setting, as the more comfortable the student may be, the better he or she is able to pay attention to the presentation.
A number of removable accessories for chairs or other articles or devices have been developed in the past. Most are configured to hold some additional article, e.g., cup holders, ash trays, trash containers, etc. While such devices may provide additional comfort and/or utility for a person seated in the chair, for the most part they are unsuited for inclusion with a chair or seat in a classroom, lecture hall, meeting hall, or the like and they do nothing to comfortably support the arm or arms of a person seated in the chair.
Thus, a portable armrest for seating solving the aforementioned problems is desired.